


Old Memories

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin remembers riding Kilgharrah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lovely betas: lewisian_gneiss and kleinefee92 . Written for day 16 of merlinadvent.

  
“… Arthur went on the Great Dragon’s back for his Christmas present.”  
Merlin chuckled at this and stroked his long white beard. “Mmm, yes, that was a good ride, but I think I should tell you about my first ride before we get to that tale. As you know, I was poisoned by serkets and called Kilgharrah in desperation, not thinking he would come. When I woke, I discovered that he had rescued me and I was quite grateful, but I was still too sick to travel and slept for three days. Then I was dismayed that so much time had passed because I knew Morgana and Morgause were responsible for a terrible intrigue that had put Camelot in grave danger, so I asked The Great Dragon for a ride. Although I was weak, the ride was exhilarating and before the ride was over, I asked if Kilgharrah would come back some time and give me a ride when the circumstances were better. He agreed as he could see it brought me great pleasure.”

“Oooh, so did the Great Dragon let you ride him a lot? I did not know that you had ridden him more than a few times,” said the young child.

Smiling, Merlin said, “Oh yes, we went for many rides after that. The best ride of my life, besides taking Arthur on his first ride, was the time Kilgharrah took me up to the mountains in the dark of the night. We traveled by the North Star and when we arrived, we found piles of snow. There was a big patch where Kilgharrah was able to roll around and laugh and play and we even had a bit of a snowball fight which ended when Kilgharrah used a little flame to melt an oncoming snowball and showered me with water.” Merlin laughed loudly at this. He continued, “Oh, those were fun times.”


End file.
